


mellow morning

by meltymezzo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltymezzo/pseuds/meltymezzo
Summary: The physical intimacy he shared with Tamaki made him feel so, so safe, even if he always felt too sheepish to admit that. It was embarrassing, and even more so considering the fact that he hadn’t really been one for physical contact before Tamaki came into his life. But now it came to him as easy as breathing, sometimes even easier.





	mellow morning

**Author's Note:**

> /kicks down door i love mezzo!!!!!!
> 
> i actually wrote this awhile ago but i figured now would be a good time to post it for sougo's birthday!!! happy birthday you lovely boy!!

The sudden addition of arms around Sougo’s waist made him jump in faint surprise. It was a was soft and tender hold, but at Sougo’s intake of breath it tightened into a cozy embrace, fingers gently curling into the side seams of his too big sweater. Instinctively, Sougo let himself relax into the familiarity, now sighing as his back sank into a warm and solid presence; Tamaki’s chest.

“Mn. Tamaki-kun..?” He ventured and tilted his head back, the action causing soft wisps of his hair to brush against the others chin. “What are you doing up so early?” 

“Couldn't sleep anymore.” Tamaki’s voice was quiet and slicked with sleep, and Sougo felt, rather than heard, the deep rumble of it. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, and he found himself smiling before he could help it. “‘n I figured you were already up so…” Tamaki gave a half shrug before nuzzling his nose against the side of Sougo’s head, his breath cascading down his neck in warm little puffs. 

Tamaki was always more tactile when he was sleepy, constantly grabbing at Sougo’s hands or pulling him into tight cuddles. He’d tuck Sougo’s head under his own, holding it close like something special, and if they were laying down he’d tangle their legs together, pressing them as close as they could possibly get. At that point Sougo was never really sure where one of them started and the other ended, head too full of Tamaki and his comforting scent to even consider anything else. Instead, he’d just burrow closer, inhaling as he grabbed fistfulls of Tamaki’s cotton shirt to prevent him from going anywhere. 

The physical intimacy he shared with Tamaki made him feel so, so safe, even if he always felt too sheepish to admit that. It was embarrassing, and even more so considering the fact that he hadn’t really been one for physical contact before Tamaki came into his life. But now it came to him as easy as breathing, sometimes even easier. 

“Do you want any coffee?” Sougo hummed, smile still gracing his lips as he lifted up the steaming mug he had already made for himself. The tantalizing aroma wafted up between them, and once again he felt the noise of consideration Tamaki made before he was shaking his head. It was so cute, the way Tamaki reacted when he was tired. Always slowly and with small sounds more often than not. It made Sougo’s heart fill with a fluttering heat and he had to grip the mug’s handle tighter to reign it in.

 “Like this is just fine.” He said in lieu of an actual answer and just hugged Sougo tighter instead. It squeezed a laugh out of him, the sound a soft, tinkling chuckle. It seemed as though Tamaki had already begun his cute streak for the day, not that he could complain of course.

“Yeah this is good.” Sougo nodded, tearing his smile away just briefly to take a sip of his coffee before ultimately going to set the mug back against the counter. Now that Tamaki was finally awake, he had better things to be doing instead of considering the taste of instant coffee that lingered on the roof of his mouth.

With that in mind, Sougo thought it would be better if he could face him, but turning around in Tamaki’s arms proved to be a bit of a struggle once he tried. Tamaki absolutely didn't dare let go of Sougo even for a second, his arms still wrapped tightly together and holding him close. In his twisting, Sougo’s shoulder bumped against Tamaki’s chest rather awkwardly, and the mild grunt of discomfort he let out was whispered right against Sougo’s ear. A faint flush blossomed across his face at that, and he quickly situated himself to avoid any further mishaps, his arms now looped over Tamaki’s shoulders.

“Mhhn. Good morning, Sou-chan…” Tamaki mumbled his greeting now that they were facing each other, chest to chest and practically nose to nose. His voice was still a bit gruff with sleep, eyes blinking lazily, and lips drawn into a slight pout. It seemed as though he was still trying to wake up, especially if the wide yawn he spilled directly against Sougo’s face was anything to go by. Sougo’s nose scrunched up in a wrinkle. At least… It was endearing, in a way. 

“Good morning… Tamaki-kun…” He sighed, but his lips crooked up again into a smile as he watched Tamaki’s face fall into an apologetic frown. “Still tired?” The question was redundant, he knew, but in the moment it was the only sort of thing his brain could muster up for his mouth to get out. Small, sweet talk was never his forte but it was too early for anything else, and without much caffeine in him Sougo could still feel the last dredges of his own sleep cling around his edges. He also speculated that Tamaki had something to do with making him feel sleepy all over again.

Maybe it was the way he licked his lips before holding back another, very small yawn, at the mention of being tired. Or the way his hair was still all mussed up with a plethora of cowlicks decorating his left side; the side he normally slept on. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way Tamaki hummed his affirmation and started to gently rub his hands up and down Sougo’s back, drawing aimlessly comforting patterns.

It put Sougo into a trance, making him all but melt into Tamaki’s arms. He was staring now, he realized, and it seemed that Tamaki had realized too as the silence between them stretched on. Tamaki’s eyebrow quirked up, questioning, and once again Sougo could feel heat gather in his cheeks. 

“You… Your hair’s a mess.” Sougo blurted out the first thing that came to mind, then let out a startled laugh when Tamaki forced his eyes upwards, as if he could really see the nest that lay on top of his head. It was a valiant effort at the very least.

Tamaki dragged his eyes back to Sougo slowly, narrowing them slightly once he reached Sougo’s face. Clearly, he had given up on his hair and set his sights on the one in front of him once more. “Ne, Sou-chan?” His voice was coming out a bit stronger now, and much louder given the proximity Tamaki had put them in after tipping his head forward. His nose was almost brushing against Sougo’s brow now, and if Sougo just leaned up a bit more…- “I’m missing somethin’.” 

“Wh…” He cleared his throat softly and blinked a few times, but neither did anything to stop the sudden welling need to get Tamaki even closer. “What are you missing..?” The words Tamaki had uttered finally dawned on him, and his eyelashes fluttered as he tried to make sense of it above his current emotions. Thankfully his mind didn’t have to draw a congested blank for too long, since Tamaki responded almost immediately, an easy smirk now sliding onto his face. 

“My goodmorning kiss~” He said it so certainly, his smile dripping through every syllable. It sent a shock through Sougo, the sheer cuteness of the others actions making his mouth drop open some. Of course. _Of course_ , that was it. “You weren’t there when I woke up so I missed it.” 

Normally, Sougo was one of the first of the group to rise, getting washed and downing some coffee for himself before the others started to filter in. But as nature decided it, Tamaki was always the last out of bed, and even before entering any sort of romantic relationship with him, Sougo tasked himself with helping him wake up. Alarms and aggressive shakes soon turned carding hands through tangled locks of hair, which in turn became gentle kisses scattered across Tamaki’s face. Sougo would continue until the sensation brought the other to some form of wakefulness, and only then would he plant one on the softness of his lips.

But today, Tamaki had gotten up before he had the chance to do that. He felt like a bit of a fool for not realizing sooner, but something as simple as that was easily fixed.

“You could have started with that, you know.” He sighed fondly and shook his head, expelling any last bit of confusion he held. After all, his own need to kiss Tamaki had only started building more and more as the morning inched on, and now that he had permission there was nothing holding him back anymore. Not even the words Tamaki was about to say when his lips parted and caught as a buzz in his throat. Sougo quickly leaned up, tugging him forward and locking their lips together in a soft press, effectively cutting off anything else.

Tamaki was quick to react, holding him impossibly closer by the small of his back and returning the kiss with a sweet amount of determination. Even when Sougo started to pull away, he dipped forward once more to reconnect their lips, his eyes falling shut and Sougo’s following suit. With a tilt of his head, Sougo parted his lips, kissing Tamaki a bit more deeply but with the same soft reserve. There was no need for them to rush into anything heated so soon, both content to slide and press their lips together in slow kisses. The feeling was just what Sougo had been seeking and he couldn’t even stand to be embarrassed as a noise of contentment spilled between them. It was a shared hum of happiness.

Eventually, Tamaki was the first to break the kiss, but did so slowly, and made sure to add one more peck to Sougo’s top lip for good measure. He was smiling now, Sougo could feel it against his skin as Tamaki attempted to leave another kiss on his cheek. The tickling sensation left him smiling too.

“Good morning.” Sougo said again, voice barely breaking a whisper as he turned his head, kissing Tamaki once, twice, three times more. He wanted to kiss him even more. Wanted to pull him back down and replace the taste of coffee and mint toothpaste with their own, but their matching grins bumping together prevented anything more than that.

“Mn. Very good morning.” Tamaki agreed with a laugh that Sougo felt all the way from his lips to where their knees knocked together. His whole body felt pleasantly warm, filled to the brim and bursting with Tamaki. But of course, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

And he really had to admit, this was a very good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic in a few years and this in my first time writing anything for i7 but i hope it was enjoyable!!!! you can also expect more from me in the future~
> 
>  
> 
> p.s can you tell i like alliterations /shot


End file.
